The general objectives of this research are (1) to better understand why foreign student migration to the United States has increased so rapidly over the past two decades, (2) to explain why migration rates vary greatly by country of origin, (3) to determine how and why the composition of foreign students in terms of country of origin, academic level, sex, and field of study has changed over time, and, (4) to examine the causes of variations over time and between countries in adjustments of status from nonimmigrant student to immigrant, since foreign students are an important source of the "brain drain" from developing nations to the U.S. A model of foreign student enrollments in the United States and a model of student adjustment of status will be specified and estimated using both cross-sectional and time-series data. The qualitative and quantitative importance of several explanatory variables will be examined, including income in the country of origin, U.S. costs of higher education, U.S. immigration policies, and the number of students and migrants of a given country who have previously migrated to the U.S.